Kissing Booth
by Belvina
Summary: Regalo de San Valentín. James Potter y Sirius Black abrieron un puesto de besos por separado. ¿Qué hará James cuando vea que su amada Lily se forma en la fila de Sirius? One Shoot. R&R.


**Summary:** Regalo de San Valentín. James Potter y Sirius Black abrieron un puesto de besos por separado. ¿Qué hará James cuando vea que su amada Lily se forma en la fila de Sirius? One Shoot. R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Claramente esto no me pertenece, todos sabemos que esta obra maestra llamada "Harry Potter" le pertenece a Jota Ka Rowling. Yo sólo soy una aficionada que juega con sus personajes.

**N/A:**Hola Gente! Antes que nada quería decir que me inspiré con el capitulo 2x12 de Glee. Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**"Kissing booth"**

"_Puestos de besos"_

"_3 _sickles_ un beso, 2 galeones un beso francés."_

— ¡Ho dios no puedo creerlo! ¡James Potter debe realmente necesitar dinero para hacer esto!—Exclamó mi amiga Anne.

—Por supuesto que no—Afirmé— ¡El muy idiota debe querer pavonearse por la cantidad de chicas que pagaron por besarlo!—Mi realidad no era muy lejana, pues a solo 50 metros del improvisado puesto de James, se encontraba el puesto de Sirius, en donde el beso francés costaba 3 galeones y aún así fila era más grande….Estúpidas apuestas, de estúpidos chicos… Aunque si yo…. —. Oye Anne, ¿puedes prestarme un galeón? Es que sólo tengo dos ahora.

Mi amiga me miro con los ojos abiertos, por la sorpresa, mirando los carteles de James y Sirius.

—Oye ¿Tú no estarás pensando pagar tres galeones por un beso francés de Sirius no?—al ver la sonrisa de maldad que tenía en mi cara dijo:

—Si, definitivamente quieres hacer eso—un suspiro de derrota salió de sus labios—. Pero ¿Puedes decirme por qué? Es decir es de Sirius de quien hablamos, el mejor amigo de James.

—Porque si el muy idiota de Potter cree que puede jurarme amor eterno, y después armar un puesto de besos, sin que yo cobre venganza, está muy equivocado—Después de contestarle, ella sacó de mala gana un Galeón me dirigí hacia la fila de Sirius, no sin antes pasar por la de James y mirarlo desafiante, él al ver que me colocaba detrás de Patty Johnson, una fanática de Sirius y de los merodeadores rápidamente conjuro un hechizo de "_ya vuelvo" _al lado de su gigantesco cartel.

— ¡Oye Lily!, te confundiste de fila, la mía esta allá —Dijo señalando hacia una fila, donde se veían chicas sonriendo y cuchicheando.

— ¿De verdad creíste que iría tu puesto Potter? No, la verdad es que no me confundí —Dije señalando hacia Sirius quién se estaba dando el lote a una chica Rubia, que si no me equivocaba era Clearwater. Me reí internamente al ver la expresión de James al ver ese apasionado beso, pero tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por retener una carcajada al ver como su mirada se dirigía a toda velocidad para ver mi abierta palma con tres galeones—. Me parece que pediré uno de esos.

James abrió aún más los ojos, evidentemente sorprendido, pero después de cinco segundos los achicó y frunció el ceño ante mi actitud.

—Nos vamos de aquí— Dijo agarrando mi muñeca y arrastrándome con él, mientras yo inútilmente trataba de resistirme.

— ¡Hey Prongs! ¡No me robes a mis clientes! —Gritó Sirius, mientras se carcajeaba, idiota pagaría esos tres galeones solo para morderle la lengua con todas mis fuerzas.

—Potter, no puedes dejar a tus _fans_ esperando tanto tiempo por un beso tuyo— James tomó su varita e hizo desaparecer el puesto, obteniendo como repuesta quejas por parte de unas indignadas adolescentes.

—Ya no esperarán— masculló. Pude notar como su mandíbula estaba cerrada con fuerza, como si estuviera conteniéndose. El muy idiota se creía que tenía derecho a enojarse. Me arrastró hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, me soltó, y quedo mirando la entrada al bosque.

— ¡Oye!, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? Si tienes que decirme algo solo dilo, no te hagas el interesante, ni tampoco me hagas perder tiempo —le dije, con más rencor del que, sinceramente, tenía planeado que salieran esas palabras, pero eso no pareció amedrentar a James, por que inmediatamente se dio vuelta hasta quedar al frente mío y me cuestionó:

— ¿Por qué Lily? Solo ¿Por qué? te empeñas en ignorarme y rechazar mis declaraciones, te cansas de decirme que no te importo, pero a veces no parece eso, si yo no te importo, ¿por qué te formaste en la fila de Sirius, sabiendo que eso me haría sentir mal? ¿Tanto me odias, que deseas hacerme sentir la persona más desgraciada? Intentando lastimarme besando a Sirius….nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo.

— ¡¿Perdón? —Grité con los ojos iluminados por la indignación—. Yo tengo derecho a besar a quien a mí se me dé la gana Potter, sea o no tú amigo. ¡Nosotros no somos, ni fuimos nada! Y si es por lastimar, tú me lastimas a mí con tus mentirosas declaraciones.

—¡Yo te declaré mi amor Lily!—Quien me miraba incrédulo—. Tú sabes que te amo—Dijo mirándome a los ojos y arqueando su espalda para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la mía.

—Tú no me amas lo suficiente para no querer lastimarme. —Al ver que Potter intentaba replicarme, estallé y ya no pude contener mis lágrimas de rabia, que resbalaban por mis mejillas, sin control—. ¡espera! —Dije estirando mi brazo hasta tocar su pecho, para marcar distancia, ya que él quería abrazarme—. Si tú me amarás de verdad no harías esto, porque tu sabrías que algo así, como un estúpido puesto de besos podría herirme, y cuando amas a una persona de verdad, haces lo posible por qué no resulte dañada, para mantenerla a salvo, y tu Potter vives dañando mis sentimientos, un día te me declaras, y yo pienso " ¡Ho! Tal vez Potter, ya no sea un inmaduro, Tal vez de verdad me ama" me haces ilusionarme, para después hacer idioteces como esta, o acorralar a la idiota de Berry para besarla, ¡todo eso demuestra que solo estas encaprichado conmigo!¡Tu no me amas!—Le grité y enterré mi cara entre mis manos, no quería hacerle ver lo que me afectaba todo lo que él hacía, la discusión me había agotado, había sacado de mi sistema todo lo que me molestaba, y ahora necesitaba estar sola.

Liberé mi rostro, que ahora sentía la fresca brisa que corría y secaba mis lagrimas, y me dirigí hacia el castillo, más concretamente hacia el baño de prefectos, dejando atrás a un estupefacto James.

El baño de es pumas, es algo que habría que recomendarle a todas las chicas que necesitan relajarse, y aclarar pensamientos, por que funcionaba.

Tuve tiempo de pensar en todo, pero sobre todo en James. La verdad es que nunca me gustaron sus declaraciones, pero mis motivos iban mutando conforme pasaba el tiempo… Primero no me gustaban porque lo odiaba, después porque pensé que lo hacía por una apuesta con el idiota de Sirius (esos maniacos viven apostando), y por último porque no sé como James Potter, ya no me caía tan mal, tal vez fue porque un día cuando fui a echarle la bronca en un entrenamiento de Quidditch, una Bludger se dirigía a mí a gran velocidad, pensé que iba a golpearme en la cara pero él voló velozmente en picada para tirarse arriba mío y evitar que la ___Bludger_ me golpeara, después de ese hecho él comenzó a importarme, yo empecé a mirarlo más y descubrí muchísimas cosas que hicieron que él me gustara, sus declaraciones comenzaron a alegrarme el día, a subirme el autoestima, para después bajármelo de un sopetón al ver que después de regalarme una Margarita naranja ( mi favorita) él coqueteaba con Berry, de hufflepuff, cosa que sucedió hace tres días e hizo que no le dirigiera la palabra hasta hoy.

Cuando terminé de vestirme abrí la puerta del baño, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que afuera sentado en una de las ventanas que daban hacia el Lago estaba James Potter ¿Como hace para saber siempre dónde estoy? Ya era de noche y el pasillo estaba bastante oscuro, con la esperanza de que no me viera lo ignore y comencé a caminar en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor pero él, para variar, me agarró de la mano cuando pasé por su lado. Interiormente maldije mi mala suerte y me volví para enfrentar mis ojos con los suyos, por segunda vez en el día.

—Lily, vine a decirte que lo acepto, tienes razón. —No pude evitar alzar una ceja—. Me has hecho descubrir que intentar darte celos no es una opción para que te decidas a estar junto a mi —Definitivamente no pude evitar alzar mi otra ceja también, esta confesión me agarró desprevenida—. Yo, Lily no pensé que esto te afectaría tanto, pensé que te iba a dar rabia, y yo te iba a decir que la solución era que fueras mi novia, y seríamos felices comiendo perdices, pero todo se me fue de las manos, sobre todo cuando Sirius dijo que el abriría otro puesto ya que necesitaba dinero.

— ¡Vaya! Tenías todo planeado—Le sonreí. La verdad que no se que fue, la espuma relajante, el sahumerio que prendí en el baño, o saber que James hacia esas idioteces para que yo me animará a terminar con las vueltas y darle el sí definitivo, pero algo de eso hizo que toda la rabia acumulada se disipara como humo llevado por el viento. O tal vez la carita de apenado que traía James en ese momento, como si estuviera esperando el castigo de su madre por haberle roto su jarrón preferido jugando con una pelota.

James me miro a los ojos, confundido — ¿Perdonado? —preguntó, definitivamente era James y sus caritas de arrepentimiento lo que me hacían olvidar lo sucedido hacia tres días y lo de hace dos horas.

—Un poco — le respondí, él alzo sus cejas, para después acercarse a mi cara y preguntar sensualmente:

— ¿Que podría hacer este hombre, para que esta bella mujer lo perdone? —Acerque aun más mi cara y le susurre:

—Tendras que ingeniártelas—pero no puede decir mucho más por que los labios de James me atraparon en un apasionado beso, que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Sirius y Clearwater. Cuando nos separamos, por la falta de oxigeno, James metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco tres brillantes Galeones —. Los soltaste en medio de nuestra discusión—me explicó. Yo solo quite uno de la palma de su mano, y al ver su interrogante mirada le dije:

— ¿No costaban dos galeones un beso francés _Made for Potter_?—James soltó una carcajada.

—Listilla—Me dijo antes de guardar en su bolsillo los galeones y atrapar mi rostro con sus manos para darme el beso por el cual acababa de pagar.

00000

Dos horas después, en la sala común de Gryffindor, tres chicos, con caras pálidas se hallaban frente a la chimenea.

—Les advertí que podían pescarse algo besando a chicas que ni conocéis—dijo un chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel, mejor conocido como Remus.

— ¿Qué rayos se supone que tenemos?—preguntó Sirius.

—Mononucleosis, Sirius, la enfermedad del beso—Le respondí. Mi hermana una vez la había tenido, así que en cuanto sentí la fiebre y el dolor de garganta, pensé que tenía una gripe, pero al recordar la sesión de besos con James, y los que él estuvo dando en su divino puesto, me di cuenta que alguna chica contagio a James y él a mí.

— ¡Genial! hubo una chica, que no se conformó con contagiar a James si no que también quiso contagiarme a mí.

— ¿Por qué no cuentan quienes de las que hicieron la fila pagaron un besos francés y de ahí averiguan quien los contagió? —Preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

—Todas—respondieron al mismo tiempo Sirius y James quien a pesar del decaimiento sonrieron y chocaron manos, de un manotón separe sus manos y mascullé:

— Idiotas, porque hay que serlo para armar un puesto de besos. Tuvieron suerte de que McGonagall estuviese enferma, y las prefectas estuviesen ocupadas haciendo cola, si no ya tendrían un castigo—Dije claramente celosa, pero James me envolvió con su brazo y me arrastro hacia él.

—A partir de ahora serás la única chica que reciba besos míos, novia—dijo James, que a pesar de su cara de cansancio, me seguía pareciendo hermoso.

— Eso espero— le dije con lo que trataba de ser una advertencia, pero mi sonrisa de enamorada no ayudaba mucho, y tampoco ayudó el beso que me dio James al cual respondí gustosa.

— ¡Dejen de transmitirse gérmenes!—gritó escandalizado Sirius, mientras Peter y Remus reían.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí! Espero que me dejen un review con Críticas o halagos, para poder mejorar.

Para escribir me inspiré en el capitulo 2x12 de Glee, de donde saqué el puesto y "la enfermedad" del beso.


End file.
